nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Ross
Camille Ross is a character featured in the pretend story,'' Nothing Is Ever As It Seems''. She is the ex-girlfriend of Taylor Brooks. Biography Prior to Chapter 1 Camille Meghan Ross comes from a rich family. She has three older brothers and one older sister. Her older brothers go to Yale and her older sister goes to Julliard as a dancer. Her dad, Owen Parker is a doctor and her mom Yolanda is an interior designer. While some rich girls are often snobby and preppy,Camille is the opposite.She follows the beat of her own drum and does whatever she wants. In elementary school,she met Millie and the two became friends. Mostly,because Camille was able to create a carbon copy of herself. Camille is believed by her parents to be a good girl but like her older sister Karmen she has a bad streak. Her older sister taught her everything she knows. She is often at teenage parties drinking and loves to make out with guys. Especially guys who are hot and over age. She and Taylor met at a party their freshman year and sort of became in a relationship.However before the summer, the two got into a fight and broke up.She wants him back because she feels that she should be the only girl that he's with however,she finds it fine that she sleeps with other girls. Personality In front of the her parents she is sweet and loving. But around others,she's not the same person.Camille is usually mean and snarky to people she doens't like.She doesn't have the patience to tolerate most people.She has a very negative attitude.She's also used to getting whatever she wants.She thinks that sometimes the world she should revolve around what she wants. Season One Overview Songs In Relation *''Love The Way You Lie'' by'' Enimen ft. Rihanna''(Chapter 4:Why Is It So Hard.) *''Cough Syrup by ''Young The Giant '(Chapter 5:Wait Til You Find Out)' Grade Sophmore Chapters Chapter 1/School's In Camille was first seen when she was with her evident best friend Millie Combs talking about how Millie wanted to do something bad and have a little adventure.Camille is shown not listening because she's shown spending too much time staring at Taylor Brooks.Millie notices and after lies to see if she's listening;calls her out on it.Camille lies and she says she doens't want him,but he wants her.She also says she only wants to have some fun with Taylor and that it is completely innocent. She was then seen in a class she shared with Taylor and his best friend, Freddie Jones.Freddie complains, and tells her to move.Taylor agrees and tries to get her to leave.She tries to flirt with him to no avail.Even knocked out of her senses,when he bumped her out of his way.Flutered and pissed off,Camille storms to her seat.She slams her notebook on her desk to show her anger. Camille was later seen venting to Millie about what Taylor did to her.Millie tries to convince her it's because he was too hung up on her.Camille acts as if that's it.She claims that he didn't get the memo about how unserious their relationship was and let his feelings get involved.They are interrupted by a girl bragging about sleeping with Taylor the night before.Camille is pissed off,but she thinks she might know how to play Taylor's game. She was last seen talking to Taylor on the phone.She tries to get him to sleep with her.He refuses to her.Just to piss her,he tells her that he gets what he wants from other girls and hangs up on her.She is frustrated and promises that she wasn't done. Chapter 2/It Doesn't Have To Be You Camille is first shown talking with Millie about what happened between her and Taylor on the phone.She lies and tells her that she's okay with it.She offers Camille a chance to go mingling out with her to which Camille says 'maybe'. Camille is later seen looking a little pissed when she confront Taylor again.Freddie says something to which she snaps on him.Taylor asks her what she wants and she asks to speak to him alone.Once they're alone,Camille tells him that she can find someone else.She also tells him that one day he's gonna want her back.Camille is pissed off by when he tells he'll be too involved with other girls to care. She was later seen in art thinking on what Taylor said to her.She thinks about finding the guy to have fun with.She vowed to make sure Taylor didn't have more fun than her. She is later seen with Millie as she applies her makeup.She tells Millie she's gonna find a guy to replace Taylor.Millie brings up the thought of Camille maybe being in love with Taylor when Camille thinks back to a tense moment between them.Camille refuses this and calls being in love weak. Later by herself,Camille gets emotional.She wonders why she was so upset over Taylor.Camille then meets Corey Weston and immediately attracted to him.The two flirted and Camille decided he was the one she wanted. Chapter 3/Do You Know What I know Camille is then seen on the bus with Millie.Camille tells her that she doens't want to her about her late night loving.Camille then proceedes to tell her about her encounter with Corey the day before.She admits that he's a close second with Taylor.Camille tells Millie that things with Corey will work. Camille is later seen standing in the doorway on look for someone.After a small spat with Freddie,she sees Corey and flirts with him.Afterwards,Freddie calls her out on it.She tells him that she's not interested in Taylor or arguing with him.She gets mad when Freddie says it because she wants to get in Corey's bed.He later makes fun of her for not even knowing Corey's last name. She was later seen trying to get with Corey and he denies her.She vows to try again. Camille was later walking down the hall but when she saw Taylor and Freddie along with Corey in the same proximity she decided to have some fun.She decides to flirt with Corey hoping that Taylor will notice.She walks up to Corey and tells him she's sorry.Camille then on impulse kisses him softly. She's then then confronted by Freddie.He calls her desperate and tells her that Taylor is with someone better than her and over league.This sticks the final nail in her coffin pissing her off. Chapter 4/Why Is It So Hard Camille is seen with Millie wondering who Taylor is messing with that is better than her.She tells Millie that she knows Taylor is with someone,she just doens't know who.She realizes she needs to step up her game. She's later seen trying to get with Corey one more time.She tells him that she doens't want a relationship just some fun.She kisses him only to be pushed away.She is upset when he rejects her for a third time. Later Camille tries to pry information about Taylor's new chick out of Freddie.She's mad when he doesn't tell her and calls her jealous. Camille is last seen going to Millie's locker when she overhears a male and female talking.She turns to see it's Taylor and Gwen Marc,the school counselor.Camille at first thinks it's innocent but thinks otherwise.She storms out and brushes past Millie,telling her she needs to be alone.She is then seen having a crying fit thinking of all the bad and good she endured with Taylor.She then decides she wants revenge on him. Chapter 5/Wait Til You Find Out Camille is seen with Millie acting surprisingly mellow.Millie questions her and Camille lies and says she's fine.She tells Millie that she's done with Taylor.She then changes the subject by asking Millie what she has been up to. Camille later confronts Taylor about who he's dating.She tries to warn him but he doens't listen.She warns him that he hasn't feel her wrath yet.She decides that love is going to hurt for him. She was later seen discussing her plan with Millie.She's strictly warned by Millie.At first she thought she was being dramatic,she then realized that she was right. She was last seen talking to Taylor during Cough Syrup.She tells him that she knows about him and Ms.Marc.Though Taylor denies it,she threatens to tell the school board. Chapter 6/Rumors Camille is first seen in her bed as Taylor gets dressed.He has an attitude and she reminds him that he can take her other option.The two talk and they left on semi agitated terms.Camille was okay because she just wanted sex. Camille was later seen on the whole Skylar-Cassie-Millie love triangle.She tells Millie that she's an official badass.Camille tells her how much Millie has destroyed Cassie. She's next seen trying to gloat about her late night with Taylor to Freddie but he's too occupied to listen.Upset that he's trying to blow her off she keeps pestering him.He warns her to leave him alone but she decided that as much as he bothered her,she could do the same.She keeps bothering him until he blurts out that Taylor has gotten some girl pregnant.Camille is speechless. Chapter 7/Talk,Talk,Talk Camille is seen whining with Millie about Taylor getting some girl pregnant. Chapter 8/Dealing Chapter 9/Confrontation Time Chapter 10/Leaving Chapter 11/What To Do,What To Do Chapter 12/What Happens Now Chapter 13/All These Decisions Chapter 14/Everyone Has A Thought Chapter 15/Out of School Season Two Overview Grade On the road to becoming a junior Chapters Chapter 1/So Hard To Move On Chapter 2/One More Option Chapter 3/The Final Decision Chapter 4/The Baby Shower Chapter 5/Baby Preppin Chapter 6/One Night At Camp....... Chapter 7/Can Change Everything Chapter 8/Adjusting To The New Chapter 9/It's Almost Time Chapter 10/A Night In Manhattan Chapter 11/Arrival Time Chapter 12/Hellos and Goodbyes Relationships Taylor Brooks (Ex-Boyfriend) Millie Combs (Best Friend) Kendall Murphy (Enemy) Corey Weston (Frenemy) Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Female Characters